wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Broxigar
Broxigar (aka Broxigar the Red, Broxigar the Red Ax, or simply Brox) was a veteran orc warrior whose comrades were slaughtered in battle and who sought his own death in battle because of his guilt. Brox was an important figure in the War of the Ancients, and was chronologically the first orc ever encountered on Azeroth in the new altered timeline. Biography Brox was a veteran of the First, Second, and Third Wars — well-known among his people for his heroic actions in helping to hold a vital mountain pass against hordes of demons during the Third War. Of all of his comrades, Brox was the only one left alive when orcish reinforcements finally arrived on the battlefield. Though he was greatly honored by his people, Brox never forgave himself for his "cowardice" in surviving while all of his comrades died a noble, glorious death. When the Horde shamans detected the temporal anomaly in the Stonetalon Mountains, Brox and a younger warrior were sent to investigate. Brox's companion, Gaskal, was slain and Brox himself was thrown ten thousand years into the past along with a human, and a dragon. Among the night elves In due course, Brox was captured by the Moon Guard and brought to Suramar for safekeeping. Though the night elves treated him like an animal, the priestess Tyrande was kind to him, giving him food and healing his injuries. Brox called her "shaman", believing that the powers of healing she used were granted to her by the spirits. Brox was eventually freed by Tyrande who had meanwhile teamed up with two other time-travelers, the dragon-mage Krasus and his former pupil, the human mage Rhonin. Brox stood guard over the comatose Malfurion as the latter destroyed a Highborne spell disrupting the Well of Eternity. Against the Legion Brox's fighting skills earned him a fair reputation among the Kaldorei Resistance. Though typically xenophobic, the night elves accepted him (although the presence of the dragon Korialstrasz may have influenced that somewhat). When Brox's axe was taken by the Moon Guards that captured him, the night elf Malfurion, under the forest demigod Cenarius' direction, created a mystical axe of wood that had the sharpness and density of a diamond. In Brox's hands, it was to be the death of literally thousands of demons and allowed him to achieve the unthinkable against their lord. A blaze of glory At the final battle over the Well of Eternity, Brox realized that if the world and the future were to be saved, his companions needed more time. Brox leapt from the back of one of the red dragons also carrying Rhonin into the swirling portal that was opening at the bottom of the funnel. When he passed through, and arrived in the realm of the Burning Legion, he proceeded to slaughter multitudes of demons, blocking their advance towards the portal, slaying so many that he ended up standing atop a hill of their bodies — mocking more to come challenge him. It was there that he eventually attracted the attention of Sargeras, who came personally to put an end to the orc's life. However, using the magical axe crafted for him by Malfurion, Brox did the impossible, and struck a small wound in Sargeras' leg. This wound would later be the focus of Krasus and his allies' spellwork, that for a second, tore Sargeras' attention away from his struggle to keep the portal open...allowing Malfurion and Illidan to close it upon him. Brox's life was ended by Sargeras, right before the demon entered the portal, by the jagged edge of Sargeras's broken sword. With this final act of loyalty, Broxigar the Red sealed his place in history as the only known mortal to have ever staged an assault upon the Burning Legion's leader. Broxigar the Red died, not a mere honorable death, but was struck down in a blaze of glory nearly unheard of in the history of the orcs. When Krasus returned to the present day, his first act was to take Brox's magical axe directly to Thrall. Disguised as an orc shaman, Krasus told his tale of how Brox helped stop another demon invasion, and implored the Warchief to sing songs of Broxigar the Red, his legendary life, and his glorious sacrifice. The night elves raise up a statue to him, making him the the only orc to have ever been given homage by them.Stormrage, 178 Now his brother, Varok Saurfang, High Overlord of the Kor'kron Guard holds his name in honor. Varok also mentions Brox when you turn in Dranosh Saurfang's battle armor. Quotes *Varo'then: "The first rule of war is to never be distracted..." :Brox: (After nearly beheading Varo'then) "Second rule! Only fools talk so much on the battlefield!" *"I accept that I might die in battle - a glorious fate for an orc, shaman - but I am filled with dishonor for seeking it at the possible cost of those who fight against evil for their lives and those of others." *"That one misunderstands much... and underestimates more." *"Tauren're good fighters. Welcome comrades in any war. Not as good as orcs... but almost." *"Farewell, wizard! It is my honor to have fought beside you and the rest!" In World of Warcraft In the Escape from Durnholde Keep instance, Epoch Hunter drops . References fr:Broxigar pl:Broxigar Saurfang Category:Deceased characters Category:Orcs Category:Major characters Category:Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy characters Category:Warriors Category:Champions of the Horde